


Time

by Anaccountforfurrythings



Category: Worm - Wildbow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-30
Updated: 2017-08-30
Packaged: 2018-12-21 18:15:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11949885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anaccountforfurrythings/pseuds/Anaccountforfurrythings





	Time

A man sat in a pillar of accelerated time. 

His comrades lay sprawled around him, long since withered into nothing. He takes deep, slow breaths. The power granted to him precludes sleep, and by chance, age. There is no need for him to eat, but he still hungers despite that.

He hears a moan. A friend reaches for him, face haggard and bloody. He blinks and the man is back as he was, dead and rotting. He pulls out a photograph, its contents shrouded by time. He can no longer remember her face. Idly, he rubs a corner of the photo. It tears and crumbles between his fingers.


End file.
